


Do You Need Assistance, Lord Commander?

by Devairkus



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Graphic Description, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devairkus/pseuds/Devairkus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord Commander Jon Snow has been feeling particularly unsatisfied lately, luckily there is someone very qualified to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Need Assistance, Lord Commander?

**Author's Note:**

> Very graphic  
> Sorry if it's bad (I know it's kinda a mess), it's my first time writing a fic rather than reading them

When Jon awoke in the morning, he had that feeling again. It was an empty feeling he had had ever since Ygritte had had died, and to be honest, he was sick of feeling it. He woke up alone and unhappy nearly every day since, especially lately.  
There was a knock on his door.

“Lord Commander, may I come in?” asked the voice. 

Jon sat up and attempted to smooth out his hair. “Aye, enter.”

In stepped in Satin, in his black Night's Watch attire, his wavy hair a matching color. His hair was so shiny and smooth, Jon wasn't if he wanted it, or wanted to run his fingers through it. Jon inhaled in and composed himself. “What to you need, Brother?”

Satin seemed a bit embarrassed for some reason, mayhaps because Jon was still in bed, a bit of pink was climbing over his pretty white face. “Oh, nothing really,” he said putting a hand through his hair, “I just wanted to check on you and see how you were doing, since you've seemed sort of distracted lately...” he paused and looked unsure of himself “I shouldn't have come so early, you're not even dressed, forgive me, my lord.” He turned to leave.

“Wait a moment, Satin.” said Jon. Perhaps he could help me, Jon thought. He eyed Satin's face, which was pretty enough to be a girl's. Satin had been a whore in Oldtown, before he joined the Watch. Jon wondered what kind of people Satin had pleasured, and what sort of things they did to him. The thought started to harden him, but luckily his sheets covered his bottom half.

“I think you can help me.” Jon said in a low voice. “Come over here.” he commanded; Satin obeyed, edging closer to Jon's bed. “Tell me, what kinds of people did you service when you were a whore?”

Satin's dark eyes widened at the question. “I... well...” His cheeks were definitely pink now. 

“Answer me.” said Jon firmly, and grabbed Satin's wrist.  
“Anyone who wanted me, really.” Stammered Satin “Some were older men, some younger, and even a few women.”

“And did they leave satisfied?”

“I-I believe so, Lord Commander, many were regulars.” he said, looking down.

Perhaps Satin was just what Jon needed. Jon was yearning to be touched, and his own was not enough. “Get on your knees.” he commanded, turning off his bed so his feet were on the ground.

“Lord C... I... we... I'm done with doing that. I-I let left that behind me.” That made Jon angry, who did think he was? “Do I need to ask you again? That was an order. Do you need to be punished for disobeying? I was hoping to make this pleasurable, but if you insist on being insolent, I can change that.” Jon growled, glaring up at the boy.

Satin sheepishly got to his knees, glancing around the room. “Do you have any preference on what you want?” he asked in a small voice.

Jon out his hand on the back of Satin's neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. The boy looked at him, startled. “I want you to do what you do best.”

Satin turned his head down and sat on his calves, undoing Jon's laces. Jon tugged off his own tunic and tossed it aside. Satin pulled Jon's cock free from breeches. Jon wondered what Satin thought of it, it was a pretty good size, Satin couldn't have seen that many cocks that were larger. Satin started to lightly stroke him, brushing his fingers slowly up and down Jon's length. Jon closed his eyes and tugged his pants down to his ankles and cast them away. Yes, this was exactly what he needed.

Satin then put his two silky hands, as soft as name, fully around Jon's cock. He moved them up and down faster, much to Jon's liking. “Is that good?” asked Satin in a small voice. Jon grunted in reply.

His eyes suddenly popped open with the feeling of Satin putting the head of Jon's cock in his mouth. He groaned as Satin kissed and licked the head, teasing the piss slit with his tongue. Jon ran his fingers through Satin's hair and grabbed at his shoulder. Satin held Jon's cock and gave it a long lick from the base to top, and the while fondling Jon's balls. He then licked all around his cock, and the Lord Commander struggled not to yell so loud as to wake the whole Wall.

Satin then held Jon's cock up with one hand and turned his attention to Jon's balls. Taking one in mouth, he ran his tongue over it, doing to for a few seconds before licking the place between the two, and moving to the next one, taking it in his mouth and doing the same. He then took stopped, only to open his pretty mouth wide and suckle on them both at the same time.

Jon could feel the sweat drip on his back and form on his brow. Satin had finished with his balls and had begun sucking his whole cock again, moving his head up and down Jon's manhood. This was certainly helping his with needs, but it wasn't enough, he needed more.

Jon jerked Satin's head up by his hair, the whore's dark eyes looking at him knowingly. He pulled the boy's face to his and kissed him again. He was pretty sure that whores normally didn't kiss their clients, but Jon didn't care; Satin would do anything Jon told him to.

“Stand up.” he said, and Satin obliged. “Take off you clothes.”

Satin slowly unfastened his dark cloak and buttons on his shirt. Jon bit his lip looking at the boy's smooth sculpted chest, whose color was the complete opposite of the garments he wore. Then, Satin worked on the laces of his boots and breeches, and finally slipped out of his smallclothes, shivering in the cold room.

Jon gazed at the whore's cock, which was a little smaller than his own, but elegant in a way, pretty, a little bit of dark curly hair surrounded it. Jon stood up and grabbed the boy by the back of his neck, kissing him desperately, the other hand groped the whore's arse firmly.

“Get on your stomach.” the Lord Commander hissed between kisses, giving him a starting shove. Satin did as he was told, arse slightly up in the air. Jon licked his lips, and felt his cock twitch. He got on the bed behind Satin, and put two fingers in his mouth, making them wet. He stuck it in the boy's arse, and Satin whimpered. The sound spurred on Jon, and he stuck the second in Satin, pumping them in and out. The sight of the whore writhing and breathing heavily beneath him made Jon tired of waiting; he need this now.

Jon pulled out his fingers, and grabbed his cock, still slightly wet from Satin's sucking. Jon teased it on Satin's arsehole for a few seconds, before firmly sticking half of it in. Satin cried out in obvious discomfort.

“Maybe if you sucked my cock a little better, this wouldn't hurt so much.” said Jon, though Satin had sucked it fine. “I'm very sorry if my lord is displeased,” the whore replied, sounding meek “I just haven't done this in a while, is all.”  
Jon replied by pulling his cock almost all the way out, and then all the way in. Satin made a muffled moan, his face in the sheets. Jon continued at a slow pace, trying to savor the feeling the whore's tight arsehole. Perhaps a few months of no use made it tight again, or maybe it was always like this, Jon bemused.

Jon leaned over Satin's body kissing and nipping at the back of his neck. He then slid one hand to the front of Satin's chest, feeling him down until he came upon his cock, which he stroked. Satin made a quiet moan of pleasure, making Jon smirk.

Growing tired of the leisurely pace, Jon began going faster, his damp balls occasionally slapping against the Oldtown whore's arse. “Does that feel good?” the young Lord Commander asked him. Satin moaned, but Jon was skeptical on whether it was genuine pleasure, or if he was just pretending to try and please him.

Suddenly pulling out, Jon roughly grabbed Satin by the shoulder and flipped the whore on his back. He stuck his cock back in and draped himself over the whore and kissing him. “Praise me” he hissed moving his mouth to Satin's nipple. 

“Gods, Jon, your big cock feels so good.” 

Jon slapped him, not feeling his dirty talk. “Actually... don't do that.” Satin looked shamed and turned his head on his reddening cheek. Jon grabbed Satin's face again and kissed him, forcing his tongue in his mouth. Leaning up, he then grabbed one of Satin's lean legs and put it on his shoulder, trying to get better leverage.

His balls were churning and Jon knew he wouldn't last much longer. Grabbing the whore's muscled sides, Jon mercilessly pounded into his arsehole. Satin cried out, and whimpered into his own arm, trying not to be too loud. Jon went faster as he felt his peak approaching... and then it hit him.

Jon cried out, thrusting through it as the intense pleasure and satisfaction rushed out his body. He gripped the whore's sides so tight he thought he might break his ribs, as streams of Jon's cum filled Satin's arse.

The Lord Commander fell over the whore's body, sweating, and bit into his neck as the last bit of his orgasm died out. Jon then rolled over, exhausted.

“Glad to have been of service.” Satin murmured softly after a moment, and sat up to leave. “Not yet.” Said Jon, grabbing his forearm, and looking up. Satin looked slightly distressed, his hair a mess, neck bleeding, and body starting to bruise.

“You didn't cum yet.” remarked Jon.

“It's fine.” said Satin softly “I normally don't when-”

Jon got up and moved to the foot of the bed, pushing Satin back down. “Don't you leave here and mope like this is all my fault. You wanted this. Why else come see me today?” before Satin could respond, Jon took him in his mouth.

To be honest, Jon had never sucked a cock before, but he figured there couldn't be too much to it, and Satin was already hard and almost ready from the sex. Jon licked the head first, and then did it all around like Satin had to him. Jon then cupped his balls, and kneaded them softly, he could feel them starting to churn.

Satin's breathing became ragged. “Lord Snow, I'm-, Jon you don't have to-” Jon knew he was going to cum, and let him do it in his mouth. Satin arching his back as he climaxed, and moaned into his arm. Satin's seed filled Jon's mouth, but he didn't swallow, instead he moved up to Satin's sweating, gasping face and kissed him, and deposited the seed into the whore's mouth. 

“Swallow it.” the Lord Commander said with a dark, stoic voice. The whore obliged, his eyes telling Jon nothing.

Jon got up off him, looking down at the injured yet still beautiful boy. “You have my leave to go.” Jon told him. “I'll need your services again.” Jon was feeling much better now, he now knew it was the sex he missed.

“But don't you dare tell anyone about this, you here?”


End file.
